User talk:Papierenzak
This is goldenrhino below.... Just saying I'm trying something on a page called "Mage guild (test)." ignore it for now, i'll let you know if my idea works :P And the in-game encyclopedia calls it by the names we're using. AKA "mages", "adept tower", etc. same with the dwarven bombard and other towers... Goldenrhino 23:11, March 2, 2012 (UTC)goldenrhino : Yes, most towers can fit in this criterion. But your are pretty much using 'Mage Tower' which isn't in the Encyclopedia. You are also using 'Musketeer Garrison' instead of 'Musketeer' as the Encyclopedia has it. The Encyclopedia is a handy reference but it does not feature every single detail. :P : -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111221072146/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 23:48, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :: The fact is, in-game (building towers and such) it's called musketeer garrison, mages, dwarven bombard, etc. and also people won't be able to find "mages guild" :: Goldenrhino 18:11, March 3, 2012 (UTC)goldenrhino ::: That is what redirects are for ( ). So, right now you are implying that people while looking for 'Mages' won't find 'Mage Tower' just the same as 'Mages Guild', am I right? ::: -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111221072146/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 18:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::: more like on the ironhide forums, everyone calls it the "mage tower." :::: Goldenrhino 04:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC)goldenrhino ::::: If that is the case, you didn't have to reference anything from gameplay parts of the game or the Encyclopedia. You see, the wiki is about the game, other official and semi-official sources can be used to determine names, but only if the developers themselves explicitly state which is what. ::::: And since the game itself is not overly consistent (Barbarian Hall/Barbarian Mead Hall is another instance) for technical reasons (need to cut names short to fit into the battle GUI at the bottom and the Encyclopedia), I've suggested the logic to use full names to title main articles, which was elaborated in my first post (the 'obscure reference' is no less than an introductory tutorial). Redirects can help linking alternative names to aid users in searching (if that is your primary concern, you are welcome to read the relevant help page a link to which I had provided prior). On top of that, links to the most important pages like towers can be placed on the front page, that puts the need to wiki-search aside altogether. Name variations can be noted in the article body to increase the likelihood of a page being found from outside the wiki. ::::: -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111221072146/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 09:55, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey guys, what's the rush all about? If I can say so, it doesn't really matter whether the page is named mage tower, mage guild or even mages, as long as redirects are in place. I mean, people still think these days do they? if they type in 'mages' and are redirected to the mage 'mage tower' i dont think they wil be like 'ZOMG WTF IDUNZ UNDERSTANDS!!!11!!' right? As we've already made some redirects I think it is fine now, altough you are welcome to add some extra redirects ofc. on a side note, why did you add the table to the mage tower page rhino? I mean, it is a nice table but I thought we discussed this te be on a 'catagory' page or did I miss something? I dont really have time now to work on the wiki; maybe tonight! best, Paper : Sorry for derailing your talk page. Redirects can fix alternatives, which is why names are just left to be a matter of consistency throughout the wiki in regard to the source (the game) and how uniformly it looks by default. : -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111221072146/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 10:46, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :: I think I was the one who missed something...I'm not familiar with wiki'ing in general, lol, so I'm not sure what you're talking about exactly...feel free to edit the table by any means! :: EDIT: I think I figured out what you're saying...so I added a new category called "mages." i moved the table there...is this acceptable? :: Goldenrhino 18:18, March 4, 2012 (UTC)goldenrhino :: no probs for polluting my talk page:P it seems like i'm important now! -1 depression :: but srsly, that was exactly what I was talking about rhino! gg! the table doesn't really fit well on the Tower page and should be in a catagory page, like the one you've created:D I'll take a look at it when i've finished my meal :D :: -paper ::: yay! I did something useful! lol :P ::: is it possible to make the search term "Mages" link to the category page? "Mage Tower" can still link to the original... ::: I'll be adding additional information to the "Mages" category page (some of the information on the "mage tower" is on mages in general, so...a bit of copy-past is necessary) ::: Goldenrhino 19:25, March 4, 2012 (UTC)goldenrhino ::: I've made the redirect plus I've switched the axis on your table & filled in some information. And no probs on the copypasta, its only a small game so you can't put different information everywhere^^ :::: On a related note, if you need to put the table in a number of places, it is possible to make a template which can be inserted all over. If you need to edit all at once, tinkering only with the template is required. If you don't know how to do it, let me know. :::: Still, anything on the rename issue? :::: -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111221072146/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 23:03, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::: The way I see it is this: ::::: We'll call the main category "mages." Simple. The Level 1 tower will be called Mage Tower, level 2 adept tower, and so on. ::::: For the other towers, I think we'll use archers, artillery, and barracks respectively. Make sense? ish? ::::: Goldenrhino 01:31, March 5, 2012 (UTC)goldenrhino :::::: Not quite. The goal is to differentiate names of towers and sub-categories and keep each of those groups in a uniform shape. :::::: 'Mage Tower' needs to be renamed as is (it is not used in the game to name the level 1 mage tower, but used in pop-ups for designation of the whole branch; plus, the only preference stated in your forum thread is for the official name, 'Mages' as of yet). It can be called 'Mages' (if you don't want to keep names uniform; why, by the way?) or 'Mages Guild' (full name), either way works. :::::: In-game pop-ups use: :::::: • Marksman Tower (overlaps), :::::: • Barracks (overlaps), :::::: • Mage Tower (overlaps), :::::: • Artillery. :::::: Southport instructions use: :::::: • Archer Tower (overlaps), :::::: • Barracks (overlaps), :::::: • Mages Guild (not suitable for the category), :::::: • Artillery. :::::: Overlapping names are prone to cause unnecessary confusion. I've suggested the full name standard (which you seem to refuse) to use together with short-name categories. But they don't work too well separately. As an example, If we name the first level mage tower 'Mages', then the sub-category not to overlap needs to be changed to 'Wizards', the second most common reference in the game. 'Mages Guild' doesn't call for that. But if we keep it 'Mage Tower' and use 'Mages' for the sub-category, that looks recursive. :::::: Assuming that you don't want to listen to my reason, here is another draft to consider which emphasises branch roles with little bound to specific levels ('Towers' part is there to indicate further that it is not an individual variation): :::::: • Ranged Towers, :::::: • Melee Towers, :::::: • Magic Towers, :::::: • Artillery Towers. :::::: The alternative solution is drop this multi-page system and to make single branch pages which incorporate all levels since those are upgrades after all. As those pages are about a whole branch, naming isn't critical. Plus, if there are no pages and categories to name, there is no overlapping. Every name variation encountered can be set to redirect toward respective rubrics. :::::: And honestly, I cannot understand why are you defending 'Mage Tower' so fiercely other than it is easy to call it that (which doesn't exactly fit the wiki standard, aside from using in the article body). This variation is not present in the game and searching is not an issue. :::::: -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111221072146/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 08:38, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: I'll defer to your reasoning. ::::::: Goldenrhino 14:15, March 5, 2012 (UTC)goldenrhino ::::::: mmm, I don't think i quite understand. Is it correct that the pages will be renamend to 'mages' 'adepts' 'wizards', 'sorcerer mages/magi/mage', 'arcane wizards' with redirects for terms such as 'mage tower'? or is this only about the Tower page? ::::::: Papierenzak 14:29, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: No no no, all other articles' names are perfectly fine so far. The only problem is with the 'Mage Tower', since the name is not authentic. I was referring to variants of sub-categories' names depending on how individual pages are being named. :::::::: Now that I think of it, the last draft (role-emphasising) of sub-categories may be actually more fitting (unless there is something terribly wrong with those): it gives a clear idea that those are categories to begin with. But individual articles still need to match the game. :::::::: -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111221072146/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 15:01, March 5, 2012 (UTC) For crying out loud! there goes my KR wikipedia page for the past 1.5h i've been pimping the arcane wizard page. FInaly fininshed, i click publish and....the whole site crashes, all my work has gone to ruins! sigh, my might update the thing in future but at the moment i suffer from acute dysthemic disorder so im gonna do the dishes and off to bed. ciao! Templates In case you need individual infoboxes proper, Chimto had set up separate infoboxes for enemies and towers to begin with, I believe. Template:EnemyInfobox and Template:TowerInfobox. You can see how they work by opening an existing article about an enemy for editing. To see what lines can be used to designate tower stats, you can open both infobox templates and see what lines are coded in to be accepted. If you find it too difficult, I can get to it, but in the morning (bit late for that kind of work here). In case you want the class comparisons tables to be available on different pages with a single core to edit, like the one I've suggested prior, you need to follow these steps: * Create a page, say, 'Template:MagicTowers'. Names of those aren't critical, but the 'Template:' prefix is required to differentiate those from actual articles or categories. * Move the table to the template page. No other elements need to be there, just the table. * Replace actual tables in articles with . That way every page will be referring to the template with the table. To edit the table on all pages at once, you need to edit the template only. -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111221072146/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 22:28, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ok! will give it a try, thanks! Papierenzak 17:35, March 6, 2012 (UTC)~ K, ive changed the template a bit as some value's didn't make sense to me. You could check it if you're afraid if I screwed it, but I think it looks nice on the page^^ the only question remains: what to do with the 'tower statistics' page? it's rather obsolete right now if you ask me, but the page seems so empty without it. Moreover, when were going to add the template to all pages, a lot of pages will become more emptie. any idea's for an alternative lay out? Papierenzak 21:31, March 6, 2012 (UTC) : Looking good, nice job. I can suggest reforming this section along with 'Strategy Tips'. That should look somewhere like that: : 1. Description : 2. Tower statistics Tactical Application (moving the list of 'Strategy Notes' here) :: 2.1. Strong against :: 2.2. Weak against : 3. Spells. : 4. Related Upgrades. : 5. Related Achievements. : 6. Quotes. : 7. Strategy Notes. (moved) : 8. See also. : I think strategic help should be more emphasized. How about that? : -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111221072146/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 21:58, March 6, 2012 (UTC)